


Akai Ito

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Romance, Red String of Fate, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro siempre ha sentido una presión en su meñique cuando ve a Bokuto, y a pesar de que decide ignorarlo, se dará cuenta que no se puede ir en contra del destino.





	Akai Ito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolee375](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/gifts).



> OneShot escrito con mucho cariño para Nolee, por siempre hacernos sufrir con su historia, y porque a pesar de todo eso la he llegado a querer mucho, además de que es una fantástica persona -a la que le gusta ver el mundo arder-. 
> 
> Los finales fueron especialmente escritos para hacerte sufrir (? ok no.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, sintió un tirón en su meñique izquierdo, decidió ignorarlo porque quería que todos sus sentidos estuvieran puestos en aquel chico de ojos dorados que ahora se había detenido en la entrada y parecía saludarlo con una sonrisa que provenía desde el fondo de su alma.

Bokuto Koutaro. El nuevo jugador del equipo rival, Fukurodani.

Inmediatamente tuvieron química como amigos y rivales, entre ellos las pullas, bromas y juegos se daban de forma natural, a pesar de que cada uno tenía a sus respectivos mejores amigos en su equipo, cuando se veían, surgía un tipo de amistad única, de esas que se dan pocas veces en la vida.

Y a Kuroo Tetsurou le encanta. Sentía que, a pesar de todo, incluso de no ser tan íntimos, podría contar con Bokuto para cualquier cosa, y el otro se sentía de igual forma. Y así se lo demostraba cuando le enviaba mensajes contándole de sus victorias en partidos de volley o a veces hablándole de ciertas chicas que tenían interés en él. Aunque la gente pudiera dudar de ello, pero la verdad era que Bokuto era bastante popular.

Kuroo cada vez se fue acostumbrando más a las sensaciones que se asentaban en el fondo de su estómago cuando estaba en presencia de su amigo, hasta que llegó el punto de que incluso dejó de sentirlas. Por él bien. Sus encuentros eran seguidos, estando en la misma prefectura, tenían competencias a menudo, además, cuando ambos llegaron a 3er año de preparatoria, se convirtieron en los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, por lo que organizaban prácticas en conjunto, incluso campamentos con otros equipos.

Durante una de aquellas prácticas habituales, haciendo apuestas y desafíos tontos, alguien mencionó la idea de hacer algo terminando aquel campamento. Algunos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, más de lo que se podría pensar, e increíblemente terminando la práctica comenzaron a discutir sobre lo ideal. Hasta que alguien mencionó la idea de una fiesta de Halloween.

Voces comenzaron a resonar más fuertes, carcajadas y hasta aplausos le siguieron a la idea. Los chicos estaban en esa edad en que comienzan a ir a fiestas, en que se fijan en el sexo opuesto y hacen competencias tontas con sus compañeros para demostrar cierta superioridad que al final, a nadie le importa. Pero como en esta ocasión todos querían conseguir un fin común, la fiesta, todos comenzaron a discutir sobre cuando hacerla y lo más importante, en dónde.

La fecha se decidió casi de inmediato, si era con el motivo de Halloween, obviamente tenía que realizarse ese día, además tenían la suerte de que al día siguiente no tendrían clases ni entrenamiento, por lo que podrían quedarse hasta la hora que quisieran. El problema seguía siendo dónde realizarla. Hasta que después de muchos pros y contras, se decidió que se haría en la casa del capitán de Fukurodani.

Su casa era grande, no quedaba alejada como otras opciones y además sus padres solían salir a menudo, por lo que era casi seguro que no estuvieran ese día en casa. Algunos se comprometieron a ayudarle al día siguiente a limpiar, otros a llevar comida y bebestibles. Todo parecía estar ya dispuesto para aquella fiesta, incluyendo la condición de que al ser Halloween, tenían que usar disfraces.

Cuando ya cada jugador se dirigía hacia su casa, incluyendo a Kuroo que caminaba al lado de Kenma, el joven de cabellos bicolor corrió en su dirección y gritó el nombre del moreno más alto.

—¡Kurooooooooooooooo! —la voz estridente lo llamaba incansablemente y sabía que no se detendría hasta que le respondiera.

—¡Bo! No grites así, te escuché la primera vez de las quince. —Le respondió el otro.

—Pero es que no te detuviste —llegó jadeando Kotarou a su lado mientras volvía a acompasar sus pasos—, tengo que conversar contigo, Kuroo.

—Sabía que me alcanzarías, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Por cierto, si algo personal, creo que sería mejor que esperaran a que me fuera o conversaran en otra parte —dijo el chico más bajo.

—¡Oh, Kenma! Hola…

—Bokuto-san —le saludó el menor.

—Bokuto, ¿prefieres que hablemos a solas? —le preguntó Tetsurou.

—Oh no, no me incomoda que esté Kenma, incluso podría servirme su opinión al respecto, ya sabes, él es tan… perceptivo con este tipo de cosas.

—¿Este tipo de cosas? —le preguntó el moreno mientras Kozume arruga el entrecejo ante aquello.

—Si, verás… bueno… yo… esto… —de la nada, el nerviosismo de Bokuto salió a la luz.

—Bo, vamos, suéltalo…. No me digas que te arrepientes de ofrecer tu casa para la fiesta, porque te diré que eso…

—No es eso —le interrumpió el jugador de Fukurodani.

—¿Entonces?

—Ese día… necesito que me ayudes bro —no dejaba de jugar con las manos.

—¿Ayudarte con qué? —le preguntó Kuroo.

—Ese día… me declararé a Akaashi.

El estómago de Kuroo se le subió hasta la garganta, su corazón comenzó a martillear sin cesar, un sudor frío le recorrió la columna y volvió a sentir el tirón en su dedo. ¿Por qué escuchar eso le afectaba? Tragó saliva y miró a su amigo que claramente expresaba el nerviosismo que sentía y lo importante que era para él eso.

—¿Por qué? —fue todo lo que pudo preguntar con la garganta seca.

—¿Por qué? Bueno, pues, porque me gusta y creo que estoy enamorado de él, ¿no es obvio?

No. No lo era. Para él aquello no era obvio y tampoco algo tan simple de decir y mucho menos de hacer.

—Bokuto-san —habló Kenma quien había estado escuchando todo—, dices que es obvio que te declares si es que te gusta alguien, pero, ¿has pensado en que tal vez no sea correspondido?

El rostro de Kotarou se puso pálido y hasta su cabello decayó al escuchar eso. Al parecer no había pensado en esa posibilidad, y de manera obvia no había pensado en los resultados de todo aquello. Tenía que apoyarlo.

—¿Pero que dices, Kenma? ¿Acaso no es obvio también que Akaashi siente lo mismo por mi bro? —¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Las palabras se le escapaban de la boca antes siquiera de pensarlas, pero diría cualquier cosa para cambiar esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo—. Yo digo que para que Akaashi soporte y entienda tanto a alguien como Bokuto, debe existir amor de por medio, de lo contrario, ¿por qué lo haría siquiera?

La cara de Kenma le contestaba que pensaba que Akaashi hacía eso porque Bokuto era su capitán, y de lo contrario no habría nadie en el equipo capaz de levantarle los ánimos, lo que además supondría una derrota para su equipo. Con la bipolaridad de Kotarou, no se podían permitir que se deprimiera tan fácilmente, y el encargado de regular eso, era Keiji. Pero Kuroo no permitiría que Kenma le arruinara aquella teoría que de inmediato le había levantado el ánimo a su amigo.

—De todas formas —suspiró Kenma volviendo a hablar e ignorando la mirada de desespero del moreno—, le recomiendo que, si se declara, piense en ambos casos, ¿qué hará si es rechazado? Y por sobre todo, ¿qué hará si es que no? ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en la posibilidad de mantener una relación romántica con un hombre?

Tanto Bokuto como Kuroo tragaron saliva ante eso.

—Bokuto, Kenma tiene un punto —se acercó y le pasó un brazo por sobre el hombro—, tienes que pensar en ambas posibilidades, para bien o para mal. En cualquiera de los dos casos, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. Cuenta conmigo.

—Oh, broo —Kotarou se le tiró encima para abrazarlo y el moreno le devolvió el gesto.

Ambos quedaron en volver a verse ese día en la casa del de Fukurodani, Kuroo le ayudaría con la decoración y en arreglar su disfraz. Kenma aprovechó para rechazar la invitación y disculparse por no ir; tampoco es como si Kuroo hubiera tenido la esperanza de que fuera, lo conocía demasiado bien. Se despidieron de Bokuto y siguieron su camino.

Antes de que Kenma entrara a su casa, le dijo en voz baja al moreno.

—Si falla, esta será tu oportunidad, Kuro. —Y entró en la casa, dejándolo solo, con sus pensamientos.

El día de la fiesta llegó pronto y ahí se encontraba Tetsuro, fuera de la casa vestido ya con su atuendo de Halloween. Una capa de satén negro y forrada en rojo sangre, sangre que esperaba beber esa noche; el atuendo le sentaba de maravilla, pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa del mismo color, también pegada al cuerpo. Aunque sentía que los colmillos falsos le hacían ver ridículo, así que se los había guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Bokuto lo recibió con una sonrisa en la cara, la felicidad que irradiaba ese día se veía reflejada en la cola que no dejaba de agitarse de un lado a otro, ¿cómo lograba ese efecto? Se preguntó el moreno, pero bueno, su amigo siempre había podido demostrar sus emociones de una manera… _única._

Juntos comenzaron a montar la fiesta, preparar algunos bocadillos, disponer vasos de plástico por las salas y la cocina, colocar los parlantes para la música dentro y fuera de la casa, colgar adornos, incluso Kuroo había dejado condones en las mesas de noche al lado de las camas por si alguno tenía suerte, pero luego recordó que lo más probable es que fueran solo chicos y unas pocas chicas; se encogió de hombros y siguió con su labor.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, y con ellos más comida y alcohol, aunque este último era el que más abundaba. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y las salas se llenaban con los miembros de los 4 equipos que se reunían, otra gente también fue llegando, incluidas chicas de esos mismos institutos. Kuroo pensó que al parecer si se podrían ocupar alguno de sus regalitos.

A su alrededor estaban pululando algunas chicas, así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Ya se había acostumbrado a sentir el tirón de su dedo bajo esas circunstancias. Se acercó a una chica con mini falda y entre tragos conversaban, cada vez de manera más animada. Por el reojo de su visión, vio la cola del traje de hombre lobo que llevaba Bokuto en la fiesta pasar, seguido por el traje de médico que llevaba Akaashi, algo propio de él.

Sonrió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que aquello era lo correcto. Si Bokuto era feliz, de seguro que él también lo sería. Volvió a prestarle atención a la chica enfrente suyo, el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto y estaba seguro que no le sería para nada difícil llevársela a alguna de las habitaciones en el segundo piso del lugar. Cuando ella se le insinuó descaradamente, sonrió como siempre lo hacía y subieron las escaleras juntos.

Mientras subía la escalera, tenía de vista el culo que se asomaba por la minifalda, un maravilloso trasero que estaba ansioso por golpear; pero eso no impidió que prestara atención al chico que bajó corriendo las escaleras al lado de él. Era Akaashi.

En lo que llegó al rellano del segundo piso, escuchó el ruido de unas cosas quebrándose. Algo preocupado de que no fuera algún borracho que estuviera destrozando la casa de su amigo, le hizo una seña a la chica con la que estaba y avanzó por el pasillo, hasta comprobar que el ruido provenía de la habitación de Bokuto. Agarró la manilla y abrió la puerta, nunca pensó que fuera tan fácil.

Ya dentro de la habitación vio que era el mismo Bokuto quien estaba destrozando su habitación, preocupado por esa actitud, le hizo un gesto a la chica rápido para que se fuera y entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

—¿Bo? ¿estás bien? —pronunció suavemente, sin despegarse de la puerta a sus espaldas.

Pareciera que recién en ese momento Bokuto se dio cuenta de su presencia y levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse. Su gesto era devastador, los ojos inyectados en sangre, una mueca que podría competir con el mejor actor, su cabello despeinado, con las orejas falsas puestas en cualquier dirección y sin sentido, el poco maquillaje que se había colocado estaba corrido. Era la imagen de la devastación.

Kuroo no necesitaba escuchar nada para saber qué era lo que le había pasado. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta encontrarse de frente con su amigo y en cuestión de menos de un segundo, ya lo tenía entre sus brazos, consolándolo.

Bokuto no lloró, no lo había hecho y tampoco lo haría. Por algún motivo, no se sentía dolido ni nada, por el contrario. Había un nuevo calor que se estaba arraigando en su pecho y se estaba expandiendo como una nova en el espacio, o también podía ser como un agujero negro y ser igual de peligroso.

Luego de un rato así, en el que por fin correspondió al abrazo de su amigo, escuchó la voz de Kuroo dudar, así que le prestó algo más de atención a la situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Como no había escuchado qué era lo que había dicho, se separó de él y se sentó al borde de la cama. Kuroo se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano entre las suyas y luego de suspirar, le preguntó.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que el sexy armador de tu equipo te iba a rechazar?

Bokuto parpadeó un par de veces, movió la cabeza casi en 30° y con los ojos abiertos, como si no entendiera, le preguntó de vuelta.

—¿Rechazar?

—Claro, ¿acaso no estás así porque te declaraste a Akaashi y este no respondió a tus sentimientos?

—No. Fui correspondido.

Ok. Eso dejó desconcertado al moreno. Si Bokuto se había declarado, románticamente -había que hacer énfasis en eso-, y había sido correspondido, entonces ¿por qué Akaashi había bajado las escaleras corriendo y con esa expresión también? ¿por qué Bokuto estaba destrozando todas las cosas al interior de su habitación? Definitivamente había algo que no cuadraba ahí.

—No entiendo —soltó por fin Kuroo—. Si fuiste correspondido… ¿qué pasó?

—Oh bueno, eso es diferente —el semblante del de ojos dorados se iluminó, como si eso fuera obvio, y Tetsurou no hizo más que girar los ojos mientras esperaba a que su amigo se decidiera a contarle, pero al ver que no decía nada más, le hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de hacer que hablara.

—¿Y bien?

—Oh, cierto. —Se acomodó y tomando algo de aire comenzó a hablar. —Le dije todo lo que sentía, le abrí lo que supuse que era mi corazón, pero, a medida que hablaba, sentía que las palabras eran cada vez más huecas y vacías. Pensé que se debía a la cantidad de veces que las había practicado frente al espejo y porque me las había memorizado para no olvidar nada. Pero, cuando los ojos de Akaashi se nublaron en lágrimas, ¡lágrimas de felicidad! Supe que algo no estaba bien.

Kuroo lo miraba fijamente, intentando entender a qué se refería, todavía no comprendía nada y menos aquello de Akaashi.

—Se supone que debía sentir mi corazón así ¡Pum! Y ¡Bam! Pero nada de eso pasó, al contrario, me sentí más devastado de lo que pensé. Y lo peor era que Akaashi estaba ahí, mirándome y sonriendo. ¿Sabes cómo sonríe Akaashi? —Tetsurou negó. —Sonríe de la manera más hermosa y maravillosa en todo el mundo, es como si lo hiciera un ángel. —Kuroo asintió sin poder decir nada, pero podía imaginarse al armador de mirada gris sonreír de esa forma. —Entonces, se acercó a mí.

Kuroo le quedó mirando, Bokuto solamente calló y no dijo nada más. ¿Acaso a alguno le olía la boca y había sido vergonzoso? Seguro que había sido porque su amigo había insistido en la salsa de ajo casera, él le había insistido en que no lo hiciera, pero detener al chico de cabellos bicolor cuando se le pasaba algo por la cabeza, era casi imposible. Cuando iba a preguntarle ¿y bien? Kotarou soltó un suspiro que debió provenir del fondo de su espíritu.

—Era el momento ideal para besarnos, realmente era perfecto —ahora vendría el mal aliento—, pero… no pude —por…—, simplemente, sentí un rechazo hacia él. Como si aquello no fuese lo correcto.

Ok, de nuevo eso no se lo esperaba.

—Sé que debo sonar como un idiota, pero, no lo sé. Sentí como que le estaba siendo infiel a alguien más, como si no llegara a ser feliz con él, a pesar de lo que creía. Sentí un dolor en el pecho, aquí. —Se llevó la mano que era sujeta por la del moreno directo hasta su pecho, que latía sin cesar y a un ritmo abrumador, como si de una taquicardia se tratase. —Pensé que sentiría esto, lo que siento exactamente en este momento, Kuroo.

Tetsuro sintió su cara arder, aquellos ojos grandes y dorados que solían estar fijos en cualquier otra cosa excepto en su rostro, ahora estaban fijos en los avellanas de él. Como si tratasen de mirar más allá, de transmitirle sus sentimientos y emociones. Y él las estaba captando.

—¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi sentí algo similar a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo —le confesó Kotarou—. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero al parecer, ahora si lo hago.

Ambos tragaron saliva, sin dejar de mirarse y manteniendo las manos unidas mientras el nerviosismo se apoderaba de los dos.

—¿También… también sentiste un…? —¿Cómo se suponía que le preguntara algo así? Pensó Kuroo.

—¿Un tirón en el meñique izquierdo? Sí, lo sentí. Cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando te hablé, cuando vi tu sonrisa y escuché tu risa, tan horrible, por cierto; cuando besé a la primera chica, cuando me contaste de tu primera vez, cuando me declaré a Akaashi, ahora que estoy contigo… Todas esas veces, en cada una de ellas lo sentí. Y sé que tú también.

Kuroo le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a él. Era cierto. En cada uno de esos momentos, había sentido lo mismo, que no era lo correcto, o al menos que no era con la persona indicada. Ambos se acercaron y probaron a juntar sus labios. Era un beso suave y cálido y a diferencia de las veces anteriores, no sintieron este rechazo inmediato, por el contrario.

Por fin estaban sintiendo las mariposas que las personas suelen describir, un nerviosismo del bueno, de que todo estaba bien y de que así debía ser. Se aventuraron un poco más allá, volvieron a juntar sus bocas en un beso que buscaba encontrar las respuestas a todas las preguntas que querían hacerse, que querían hacer al universo. 

Ambos chicos, abrieron la boca para dar paso a la lengua del otro, para que recorrieran con gusto la cavidad húmeda y se entretuvieran paseando por detrás de los dientes y jugando a las escondidas y al pillar con la del otro. El más entusiasta en la exploración era Bokuto, quién todavía no soltaba la mano de Kuroo que le había sostenido momentos atrás.

La mano libre del moreno se apresuró a afirmarse del hombro de Kotarou, y casi suelta un gemido de satisfacción al sentir los músculos de la espalda tensarse bajo su toque. Eso era algo que siempre había admirado de su amigo, incluso en algún momento pensó que podía ser envidia, pero luego lo descartó. La musculatura del de cabellos bicolor era espectacular, digno de un profesional. Y ahora podía deleitarse tocándolo a gusto.

Claro que Bokuto no se quedó atrás en su exploración y casi a regañandientes soltó su mano para poder tocarlo y acariciarlo con ambas manos. La intensidad del beso iba en aumento, cada vez más demandante; hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire, de lo contrario el poco oxígeno que estaba llegando a sus cerebros, no alcanzaría para nada. Teniendo en cuenta que la sangre se estaba acumulando en otra parte.

El capitán de Fukurodani fue también el primero en atacar el cuello del vampiro, casi como si la personalidad de los disfraces estuviera dándose vuelta y fuera Kuroo quien ahora echaba las orejas hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

El vestuario fue desapareciendo de a poco, a medida que los besos de Bokuto iban bajando por el cuerpo de Kuroo y a medida que las manos de este iban subiendo y dejando más piel al descubierto. En cuestión de minutos ni siquiera se encontraban en ropa interior. Pero si con unas erecciones latentes que necesitaban de los cuidados y atenciones que el otro pudiera ofrecerles.

Ya desnudos, y con la imagen clara de lo que sucedería a continuación, los nervios volvieron a aflorar, haciéndoles más conscientes de la situación. En esta ocasión, fue Kuroo quien luego de tragar saliva se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la entrepierna de Bokuto y tomándolo con su mano, se atrevió a probar con su lengua el sabor del líquido pre-seminal.

Era un poco amargada y caliente no sabía nada bien, pero cerró los ojos y luego de jugar un rato con su lengua por el falo y de jugar con los testículos con su mano, procedió a masturbarlo en la base mientras que en el glande le prestaba atención con su boca y lengua.

Llevaba ya un rato así, y a cada minuto se estaba calentando más y más, hasta el punto en el que pensó en masturbarse a sí mismo con la otra mano, pero consideró que eso sería una falta de respeto hacia Bokuto, pero tampoco le podía pedir que hiciera algo al respecto. Su cabello estaba siendo jalado, como si el bicolor quisiera que se detuviese, pero bien sabía que en realidad no era así. Hasta que escuchó su nombre provenir de los labios del más bajo.

Aquello hizo que levantara la vista y se encontrara con la visión de un Bokuto con expresión de placer extremo, mordiéndose el labio mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. Ese momento en el que se deleitó con aquella imagen, le supuso un momento de debilidad, en el que Kotarou aprovechó la oportunidad.

Lo tomó con ambos brazos y lo levantó como si eso no supusiera ningún esfuerzo; se recostó a sí mismo de espaldas en la cama y puso a Kuroo encima de él, pero en dirección contraria, o sea, la cabeza de Kuroo daba hacia los pies de Bokuto. El moreno le iba a pregunta de qué se trataba todo aquello, hasta que sintió la lengua del otro en su propio miembro y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás por la magnífica sensación placentera que lo invadió.

A eso era lo que llamaban 69.

Debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo, aunque la mandíbula ya empezaba a dolerle un poco por estar abierta tanto durante tanto rato. Y es que debía reconocer que el miembro de Bokuto era más grande de lo que recordaba haber visto la última vez en la ducha de los vestidores que debían compartir juntos de vez en cuando para esos entrenamientos en conjuntos.

Kuroo volvió a prestarle atención y a hacer a su lengua trabajar arduamente para proveerle el mejor servicio a su “amigo”. Aunque debía reconocer que Kotarou no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, al contrario, sentía que en cualquier momento en que el chico de ojos dorados fuera un poco más brusco o rápido, la presión que se estaba arremolinando en su vientre bajo sería liberada.

Pero también se fijó en que los dedos de los pies de Bokuto cada vez se contraían más y que la impaciencia lo estaba dominando, casi queriendo follar su boca. Eso sí, él quería hacer lo mismo y cada vez movía sus caderas de forma más rítmica, marcando el compás con el que quería que la felación fuera realizada. La tensión entre los dos iba en aumento y estaban a punto de estallar.

—Koutarou… —logró articular en un momento en que se separó de chupar el pene de Bokuto. —Me voy…

Y ahí fue cuando recibió un golpe en su trasero que jamás pensó que recibiría. Fue fuerte, fue sonoro y doloroso, seguramente le quedaría una marca en el trasero. Ante lo sorpresivo del acto y lo excitante que fue, su miembro se sacudió y lanzó su liberación dentro de la boca de su Bo.

En el preciso instante en que se corrió y el orgasmo lo alcanzó, de manera inconsciente mordió un poco más fuerte la entrepierna de Bokuto, por lo que durante la segunda pulsión suya, recibió el líquido seminal de él en su boca y en su cara. Un chorro casi le golpea el ojo, pero estaba más preocupado de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca. El sabor no había mejorado en nada si se comparaba con la primera probada que había experimentado, pero seguía siendo demasiado erótico, casi como una película porno el tragarse el semen de la pareja luego de un 69.

Ambos terminaron de venirse y Kuroo cayó agotado a un costado de Bokuto, con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras lograban acompasar la respiración. Con los ojos cerrados, el pelinegro sintió como su amigo se movía y luego caía a su lado para pasarle un brazo por encima. Inmediatamente buscaron tener el máximo de contacto con el otro, abrazándose y pasando las piernas por encima de las otras.

—¿Será que es el hilo rojo del destino? —preguntó Bokuto.

—¿Será que existe? —le respondió Kuroo.

—¿Será que te amo?

—¿Será que es porque soy irresistible? —sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

Una risotada se escuchó por toda la habitación y Tetsurou la sentía salir de lo más profundo del hombre a su lado.

—¿Kuroo?

—Mmmm… —cada vez estaba más cerca de caer en el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Quieres… quieres salir conmigo?

—Idiota, pensé que ya lo dabas por hecho.

—¡HEY HEY HEY! —Gritó Kotarou, casi dejando sordo a su nueva pareja. —Me haces muy feliz al decir eso.

—Sí, como sea, ahora duérmete. —Le contestó a través de un bostezo.

—Te amo, Kuroo… —susurró tan despacio que el moreno pensó que se lo había imaginado mientras caía dentro de los brazos de Morfeo.

 

 

*************

Final alternativo.

Cayó un meteorito y todos murieron mientras además una superpotencia lanzaba una bomba nuclear, fallando el avión y lanzándola justo encima de la casa de Bokuto. Fin.

Final alternativo 2.

Akaashi fue a buscar tijeras, entró a la habitación de Bokuto, los encontró a ambos durmiendo luego de su apogeo sexual, y les cortó ambos dedos meñiques para poder deshacer el hilo rojo que los unía. Fin.

Final alternativo 3.

Kuroo tenía cáncer y al día siguiente murió. Fin.


End file.
